Virtual Interuptions
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: Texts, calls and MSN chats between the A.R.C team. Lots of Jecker, set when they are a couple. :D Now with little Beckers.
1. Interuptions

**Authors notes: Hello peoples! Have a good weekend? It is slightly sad that I spend so much time on fanfiction that I've read all the Jecker stories, but I don't care because Jess and Becker are so cute! This is my 3****rd**** story and I said to myself that I wouldn't write these types of stories, but I couldn't stop myself from writing it like this. Enjoy.**

**PinkyBubbles- Jess / CaptainAwesome- Becker / F.A.P- Matt and Emily / Geek- Connor / Lizard- Abby / - Lester**

Virtual interruptions

It was Jess' day off which was good. The only down side was that she didn't get to see Becker. She had the flat to herself because Abby and Connor were on a date. She thought it would be good but in the end it just meant she was left alone. She sighed to herself and switch on her lime green laptop, hoping that somewhere someone was just as bored as she was and was on MSN.

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome: Oh, Heyy Jess! :)_

_PinkyBubbles: Hi :D_

_CaptainAwesome: do you know if Connor and Abby are signing in, because they said they would. Are they with you?_

_PinkyBubbles: no soz, maybe they will in a min._

_CaptainAwesome: Soz?_

_PinkyBubbles: Becker there may be an age gap between us, but your text talk can't be that bad? LOL_

_CaptainAwesome: yeah haha Jess. Maybe I could take you out for dinner and you could teach me._

_PinkyBubbles: are you asking me out, captain?_

_CaptainAwesome: Maybe I am…_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_Geek has just signed in_

_Lizard: ha, I told I would sign in before you._

_Geek: Damn, Hey guys, whatcha doing *smirks*_

_Lizard: Connor, get your head out of the gutter, now_

_Geek: it's not in the gutter its in McDonalds_

_PinkyBubbles: McDonalds?_

_Lizard: yea! Hurray 4 free wifi_

_Geek: so what were you 2 doing?_

_CaptainAwesome: Connor I'd shut up now_

_Lizard: don't be embarrassed by Connor… he just ordered a happy meal._

_PinkyBubbles: OMG, CONNOR! Aww did you get a toy with that. LOL!_

_CaptainAwesome: HA!_

_Geek has just signed out_

_Lizard: Now he's in a mood, don't worry I'll talk to him._

_Lizard has signed out_

_CaptainAwesome: just you and me then._

_PinkyBubbles: yeah I guess. So about the…_

_F.A.P has just signed in_

_F.A.P: hello guys_

_PinkyBubbles: who's this?_

_F.A.P: Matt. I was future boy but Emily came back and I changed it to F.A.P (future and past)_

_CaptainAwesome: very imaginative *sarcasm*_

_PinkyBubbles: *Giggles*_

_F.A.P: ahh, the flirty girl giggles. Aww Bless._

_CaptainAwesome: oh come on! Do I have to kill you as well as Connor?_

_F.A.P: err… umm… I gotta go I think Emily may have just blew up the toaster, bless her. She's new to modern tech._

_F.A.P just signed out_

_CaptainAwesome: lame excuse, but oh well_

_PinkyBubbles: yeah_

_CaptainAwesome: so for the date where do you…_

_ just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome: What! I mean Lester? MSN?_

_PinkyBubbles: why?_

_: shouldn't you be working?_

_CaptainAwesome: it's our day off._

_: my day off too, don't why I'm talking to you losers._

_ has just signed out_

_CaptainAwesome: FINALLY._

_PinkyBubbles: yea!_

_CaptainAwesome: so anyway._

_PinkyBubbles: oh yeah, you were saying?_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_Geek has just signed in_

_F.A.P has just signed in_

_F.A.P: Hello_

_Geek: Hey_

_Lizard: Hi_

_Geek: Ooops did we interrupt something_

_CaptainAwesome: YES CONNOR YOU DID!_

_Lizard: OK, OK. Don't get angry at him_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed out_

_CaptainAwesome: wait! Jess!_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed out_

Becker was practically yelling at his computer screen. "JESS!" Becker buried his head in his hands, "_thanks Connor, you just completely ruined my life_"he thought to himself. All of a sudden he felt his pocket vibrating. A text.

_Sorry for leaving like that. Jess :)_

_Its ok, I know how annoying Connor can be. Becker :)_

_Yeah, so about that date. Jess :)_

_I don't really feel like going out tonight. Becker :_/

_Oh, ok. Jess :(_

_But you could always come round mine for Chinese later, say 6ish. Becker :)_

_Cool, see you then, Jess x_

**6:00**

Becker heard a knock at his door. He had to stand on his own foot to stop him from grinning like an idiot. He opened the door to see Jess giving him the biggest, cheesiest grin he had ever seen. "Hi Jess. Come in." She obviously didn't want to stand on her feet, which was good because she was wearing high heels

Half an hour later and the Chinese had arrived. Jess and Becker were laughing and joking, Jess hadn't even got round to teaching Becker about text talk yet. When they stopped laughing neither of them said anything, they just stared into each other eyes, it wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was a silence that meant they didn't need words. Becker leant in closing the gap between them…

When his mobile started ringing and the caller ID said that it was Connor. Jess thought he was going t freak out, but instead he just picked up the phone took the back off and banged it on the table until the battery fell out and the ringing stopped. When he finished he gazed at Jess as if nothing had happened. Jess wasn't sure whether to look happy or shocked. Before she had a chance to choose Becker leant down and kissed her.

"_Happy, defiantly happy!_" Jess thought as she ran her fingers though his hair. When they finally broke apart Becker rested his forehead.

"Lol" Jess whispered quietly.

"Laugh out loud" Becker replied with a puzzled look.

Jess giggled "lots of love"

"Love you too" before leaning in to kiss her again.

**So did you like it? Please review.**


	2. Virtuals

**Authors note: Hello this is the 2nd part; sorry it's a bit short. **

**(*S*)- virtual slap (*SH*)- virtual shoot (*K*)- virtual kiss**

Virtual interruptions

_Lizard has just signed in_

_Geek has just signed in_

_Lizard: Ha, told you my computer's faster, I beat you every time._

_Geek: don't make me virtual slap you._

_Lizard: what like this (*S*)._

_Geek: virtual ouch._

_F.A.P: has just signed in_

_F.A.P: hi guys. *fed up*_

_Geek: whoa, what happened to you?_

_Lizard: Connor! You ok, Matt?_

_F.A.P: yea, me and Emily just went shopping for a new toaster and she just broke it again by accident._

_Geek: Oh, now you have to buy another one._

_F.A.P: It's not just that I yelled at her and now she's upset._

_Lizard: well then go apologise._

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_F.A.P: I can do that later… I can tell this is going to be interesting._

_CaptainAwesome: what's that supposed to mean_

_F.A.P: …_

_PinkyBubbles: don't worry Matt he knows, because he's smart._

_F.A.P: Aww, Bless._

_PinkyBubbles: HEY! I just got you out of a near death experience. Becker you can shoot him if you like._

_Geek: she's got you wrapped around her finger._

_Lizard: Jess' one man army! LOL_

_CaptainAwesome: SHUT UP! I JUST LIKE THE THOUGHT OF KILLING MATT THAT'S ALL!_

_PinkyBubbles: that's it, I'm gonna shoot all of ya in a minute! (Except Becker)_

_CaptainAwesome: thanks babe!_

_Geek: Babe?_

_Lizard: it's so cute!_

_F.A.P: Erm… uhh… Emily's back, YAY!_

_F.A.P has just signed out_

_CaptainAwesome: Sorry, Jess, I've got to go. Paperwork._

_PinkyBubbles: ok, I will see you later. Luv u, x_

_CaptainAwesome: Luv u, x_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed out_

_PinkyBubbles: *sighs*_

_Lizard: ok, spill the beans._

_Geek: eww! Girly gossip, I'm out of here!_

_Geek has just signed out_

Ten minutes later and Jess had told Abby about everything; the date, the kiss, the banging the phone on the table and then about the kiss again. Jess didn't realise that she had already explained about it but though it was best just to leave.

_F.A.P has just signed it_

_F.A.P: hi_

_Lizard: Matt this is girl talk._

_F.A.P: this is actually Emily, so… what's the gossip._

_Lizard: one flaw in your plan, MATT, Emily can't use a computer_

_F.A.P: …_

_F.A.P has just signed out_

_Lizard: well now that "Emily" has gone, anything else?_

_PinkyBubbles: Umm, No that's it._

_Lizard: so you're going on another date tonite?_

_PinkyBubbles: yup_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome: hi_

_Lizard: hehe! Jess was just telling me about your date_

_PinkyBubbles: Abby!_

_Lizard: it's not just Connor who gets to tease people you know!_

_PinkyBubbles: what? I thought I could trust you!_

_Lizard has just signed out_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_Lizard: soz guys, Connor hacked my laptop while I was in the shower. Feel free to virtual shoot him._

_PinkyBubbles: (*SH*)(*SH*)(*SH*)(*SH*)(*SH*)_

_CaptainAwesome: (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*)_

_Lizard: wow you really don't like Connor right now_

_CaptainAwesome: nah, its just that Jess' using a hand gun and I'm using a rifle._

_PinkyBubbles: LOL, well see you at work Abby, I've got to go and I'll see you later, Becker (*K*)_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed out_

_CaptainAwesome: what was that?_

_Lizard: what was what?_

_CaptainAwesome: (*K*)=that?_

_Lizard: Aww, she gave you a virtual kiss, hehe. That's so cute, aww, I hope you two have fun, Aww!_

_CaptainAwesome: *rolls eyes* (*S*)_

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I hope you don't mind that it's shorter and that there wasn't as much Jecker. I promise there will be next time…**

… **If you review.**


	3. Movies and Toasters

**Authors notes: Hi, thanks for all the great reviews, much appreciated! If anybody has other virtual ideas other than slap= (*S*) shoot= (*SH*) or kiss= (*K*) please say in the reviews. Will surprise you at the end. On with the story.**

**Virtual high five- (*H5*)**

Virtual interuptions

_F.A.P has just signed in_

_Geek has just signed in_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome: wow that's a change, Connor you signed in first._

_F.A.P: what are you talking about?_

_Geek: me and Abby always try and see who can sign in first._

_F.A.P: childish, but hey. Who cares!_

_PinkyBubbles: yeah… Matt are you ok? You're a bit… different._

_F.A.P: guess what I'm having for breakfast_

_CaptainAwesome: Matt if you carry on like this how am I supposed to be calm in the field, know that a maniacs got my back._

_F.A.P: I'm not a maniac!_

_Lizard: ok Matt what have you got for breakfast_

_F.A.P: Wait for it… wait for it…_

_Geek: oh gees, come on all ready, it's not as if we care._

_F.A.P: I GOT TOAST!_

_Lizard: …_

_Geek: …_

_CaptainAwesome: …_

_PinkyBubbles: … oh Emily didn't destroy your toaster this time! :)_

_F.A.P: ACTUAL SHE WAS THE ONE THAT MADE IT FOR ME!_

_PinkyBubbles: ok… now you lost me._

_F.A.P: EMILY CAN MAKE TOAST!_

_Lizard: congratulations Em!_

_Geek: yea!_

_PinkyBubbles: congrads_

_CaptainAwesome: … yay!_

_F.A.P: … … … I take that back. She can make toast with my supervision. She just broke it._

_CaptainAwesome: oops!_

_F.A.P: gotta go._

_F.A.P: has just signed out_

_PinkyBubbles: I know what I'm get him for Christmas_

_Geek: a toaster?_

_PinkyBubbles: no a microwave *Sarcasm*_

_CaptainAwesome: ROFL_

_Lizard: oooh, ROFL. You two must have been on another date._

_CaptainAwesome: yup!_

_Lizard: oh… erm… well, so much for teasing._

_CaptainAwesome: why should I be embarrassed, Jess is beautiful, funny, clever…_

_Geek: and it's taking you every piece of courage just to say that._

_CaptainAwesome: yes._

_Geek: every single piece of bravery you have._

_CaptainAwesome: shut it Connor._

_Geek: see you are embarrassed. You're scared of your feelings aren't you?_

_CaptainAwesome: more scared than I was facing a __Therocephalian._

_Geek: ha, see!_

_Lizard: Connor you wet yourself watching harry potter and you're calling Becker a coward!_

_PinkyBubbles: LMAO!_

_CaptainAwesome: OMG WHICH ONE?_

_Lizard: THE THIRD ONE!_

_CaptainAwesome: HIGH FIVE, Jess (*H5*)_

_PinkyBubbles: YEAH WE HAZ BLACKMAIL!_

_CaptainAwesome: we haz?_

_PinkyBubbles: text talk Becker, throw your grammar out the window_

_CaptainAwesome: … and back to teasing Connor; HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_F.A.P has just signed in_

_Lizard: HEY, Matt, CONNOR WET HIMSELF WATCHING HARRY POTTER!_

_F.A.P: what's harry potter?_

_PinkyBubbles: you haven't seen harry potter!_

_Lizard: OMG_

_PinkyBubbles: you could all come round mine and watch it if you like_

_CaptainAwesome: sure_

_Lizard: yeah count me in_

_F.A.P: of course, can I bring Em?_

_PinkyBubbles: what about you Connor._

_CaptainAwesome: yea! And you may wanna bring some spare underwear._

_Geek: *rolls eyes* Haha, Becker. I will come if you promise that you two won't be snoging the whole way though_

_PinkyBubbles: !_

_CaptainAwesome: (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*) (*SH*)_

_Lizard: Connor. You just crossed the line._

_Geek: what? That's what all couples do, don't they?_

_CaptainAwesome: COUPLE!_

_PinkyBubbles: … what wrong with us being a couple_

_CaptainAwesome: nothing I just thought maybe it was too soon?_

_PinkyBubbles: oh, ok._

_CaptainAwesome: I you would like me to be your boyfriend_

_PinkyBubbles: yes, please._

_CaptainAwesome: ok, Connor, Abby this is my girlfriend Jess._

_Geek: wait, we know who Jess is. Get a room!_

_Lizard: Connor JUST SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT, ANYWAY!_

_Geek: what how_

_Lizard: you said they were a couple_

_F.A.P: erm, see you guys tonight. Oh Emily's fixed the toaster! YAY_

_F.A.P has just signed out_

_Lizard: he really does think we're thick doesn't he_

_CaptainAwesome: yeah, Emily can't make toast… and now she fixed his toaster._

_PinkyBubbles: ok, see you guys tonight._

**6:30**

Later that day the team were sat in Jess' apartment watching harry potter. Well, most of the team were watching it, Jess and Becker doing exactly what Connor had said they would be doing since the start. No one pointed it out other wise Becker would probably shoot them, if Abby didn't get there first. When Connor had tried to stop Jess and Becker Abby had slapped him hard around the head before giving him a glare that said 'They're cute, so if you even try, I will kill you'.

Half way through the movie Jess' phone went off, she had a text.

"Oh, sorry Becker" Jess said pulling away "it's my cousin, jenny."

_Hi jenny! - Jess_

_Hi Jess what are you up to - jenny_

_I'm watching a movie with my friends - jess_

_Oh, cool what are their names - jenny_

_Abby, Connor, Matt and my boyfriend Becker. - jess_

_? Wait is that Abby Maitland and Connor Temple? - jenny_

_Yes… - Jess_

_And are you dating captain Becker. – jenny_

_How do you know them! – Jess_

_I worked with them – jenny_

_You worked at the A.R.C ! – Jess_

_You work at the A.R.C ! –jenny_

Jess' hand flew to her mouth and she literally jumped out of her seat

"What is it babes" Becker said, placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Jess looked at him for a moment before saying

"You used to work with Jenny Lewis" to save them from confusion she added "My cousin; Jenny Lewis"

After a lot of questions and a lot of texting Jenny Connor final broke the tension by saying "Well, I guess they do kinda have the same hair" this was replied to by death glare from Abby as she continued chatting. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, but he was sure it had something to do with the fact that he was still hid behind a cushion and refusing to look at the screen. They group explained to Matt who Jenny was and then Jenny and the team had a long chat about working at the A.R.C.

**The next day**

_JenJen has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome: hello Jenny_

_JenJen: who is this?_

_CaptainAwesome: Becker._

_JenJen: oh hi. So you and my cousin then._

_CaptainAwesome: yep. I'm in love with her_

_JenJen: aw, action man has a soft spot for lovely little Jess!_

_CaptainAwesome: not you too._

_JenJen: but it's so sweet_

_CaptainAwesome: If you weren't my Jess' cousin, I would shoot. With my virtual rifle._

_JenJen: your Jess?_

_CaptainAwesome: yes! Have you got a problem with that._

_JenJen: no._

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_PinkyBubbles: !_

_JenJen: you ok?_

_PinkyBubbles: CONNOR WET HIMSELF ON MY SOFA!_

_CaptainAwesome: HE DID WHAT!_

_JenJen: with a boyfriend like Becker he better start running_

_CaptainAwesome: YEAH HE BETTER! Jess are gonna be ok?_

_PinkyBubbles: yeah, I've got past the point of being mad, I'm just crying now._

_JenJen: Becker if you don't shoot him I will._

_CaptainAwesome: don't worry Jess I'm coming round now._

_PinkyBubbles: you don't have to, I usually just cry myself out after a while*sobs*_

_CaptainAwesome: of course I have to. I would never just leave you to cry_

_PinkyBubbles: and will you promise to bring chocolate_

_CaptainAwesome: nothing with orange in_

_PinkyBubbles: thanks luv u. Bye jenny._

_CaptainAwesome: luv u too. Bye jenny._

_PinkyBubbles has just signed out_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed out_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_Lizard: hi jenny._

_JenJen: Jess has Becker wrapped around her finger_

_Lizard: you've got that right_

_JenJen: by the way, you'd better tell your boyfriend to start running._

_Lizard: what why._

_JenJen: Becker's after him_

_Lizard: WHY!_

_JenJen: because he wet himself on JESS' sofa_

_Lizard: OMG, HE DIDN'T! That's worse than if Connor wet himself on BECKERS sofa_

_JenJen: yeah, Jess is in tears._

_Lizard: alright he is so dead._

_JenJen: wait! I think Jess will feel better if Becker kills him._

_Lizard: yeah true. And then Becker will be all proud of himself and impress Jess._

_JenJen: … He and Jess are just so cute!_

_Lizard: I know._

**Jess' house**

"It's ok" Becker said to Jess, squeezing her tightly and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jess didn't have a throw or anything so she would either have to pay loads to wash the sofa or have to pay loads to get a new sofa.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. And you were talking about getting some new furniture when I asked to move in with you. You could probably blackmail it out of Connor" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Jess nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to move in with Becker.

**So… you didn't expect that then. Just pretend Jess didn't even know that jenny was getting married or decided she couldn't go. Please review.**


	4. Dreamy Boyfriends and Moving In

**Authors notes: Hello people! Thanks for all the great reviews, really made my day!**

Virtual interruptions

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_JenJen has just signed in_

_JenJen: Hello._

_PinkyBubbles: hi guys_

_Lizard: heyyz_

_PinkyBubbles: sorry about Connor, I think crying about it was over reacting._

_Lizard: You so did not over react_

_PinkyBubbles: I did over react_

_JenJen: No you didn't hun, believe me, crying is not the worst thing you could do._

_PinkyBubbles: yeah; Connor wets himself on you sofa and you cry, I WAS SO OVER REACTING!_

_Lizard: Believe me, I don't blame you…_

_PinkyBubbles: I think I was more crying over the smell._

_JenJen: Eww, but I understand._

_PinkyBubbles: yeah, Becker didn't tell me much is Connor ok_

_Lizard: He's £400 out of pocket, has a black eye and Becker kick him downstairs area at least 6 times._

_PinkyBubbles: sorry Abby, please forgive me._

_Lizard: it's ok, he deserves it. Not my money. I did slap him a couple of times. Becker really did some damage._

_PinkyBubbles: Becker's so dreamy._

_JenJen: Aww, you guys are so cute._

_Lizard: when Connor told Lester what had happened, Lester laughed and gave Becker a pay rise._

_PinkyBubbles: REALLY!_

_Lizard: yeah and when Connor told him how hurt he was, Lester decided that a 10% pay rise wasn't high enough._

_PinkyBubbles: so what did he give him?_

_Lizard: 40%_

_JenJen: yup, even I heard about that_

_PinkyBubbles: *gob smacked*_

_Lizard: I hope they become friends again soon, though._

_JenJen: yeah, I guess it is better when they are friends._

_PinkyBubbles: don't worry Connor forgave him when I did the puppy eyes_

_Lizard: yeah they best buddies again now_

_JenJen: yeah even if he won't admit it_

_Lizard: I think almost losing him in the past made him realise how good a friend he is._

_JenJen: yeah_

_PinkyBubbles: by the way, I have some news_

_Lizard: yeah_

_PinkyBubbles: you can't tell anyone because I made a deal_

_JenJen: ok_

_F.A.P has just signed in_

_PinkyBubbles: sorry Matt this is girly talk_

_F.A.P: no, this is Emily. Call me and Matt he's at work I promise_

_PinkyBubbles: It's actually good that you're all here_

_JenJen: so…_

_PinkyBubbles: me and Becker decided that he would tell the men and I will tell the women that's why Matt can't be here_

_F.A.P: so it's about you and Becker_

_Lizard: are you two ok_

_PinkyBubbles: yeah it's good new… we're moving in together! :D_

_Lizard: THAT'S AMAZING_

_JenJen: I'm so happy for you guys_

_F.A.P: that's great, I'm guessing it's normal to do this kind of "stuff" before you get married._

_PinkyBubbles: yeah, of course! Matt did tell me how shocked you were when he kissed you after your date._

_F.A.P: yeah I still feel bad about that, I did make it up to him._

_Lizard: you made it up to him._

_PinkyBubbles: Abby! She doesn't mean like that! She just made him dinner._

_F.A.P: I didn't mean like what._

_JenJen: *laughs* don't worry Emily._

**Later that day**

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_Geek has just signed in_

_F.A.P: has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome: Hi guys_

_Geek: HI_

_F.A.P: Wait I thought you two had a fight_

_CaptainAwesome: a fight?_

_Geek: no, no. It was more; I stand there and he beats me up._

_F.A.P: well, that does seem more likely._

_Geek: OI!_

_CaptainAwesome: *shrugs*_

_Geek: it's ok, 'cause we're pals again._

_CaptainAwesome: yeah but if you call us pals ever again I will beat you up._

_F.A.P: that seems fair enough_

_Geek: yea._

_CaptainAwesome: anyway, I have news._

_F.A.P: yes_

_CaptainAwesome: you can't tell the girls, because I promised Jess she could._

_Geek: ok…_

_CaptainAwesome: we're moving in together. :D_

_F.A.P: Get in there man, congratulations_

_Geek: YAY! :D_

_CaptainAwesome: thanks guys._

_F.A.P: whose idea was it?_

_CaptainAwesome: well Jess was rambling as usual and she accidently mentioned it, so I just said why not._

_F.A.P: haha. Aww, you guys are so cute._

_CaptainAwesome: your laughing now, but this just means I have more reasons to kill you_

_F.A.P: ?_

_CaptainAwesome: yeah, you hurt me or her. :D_

_F.A.P: …sorry!_

_CaptainAwesome: it's ok._

_Geek: you're lucky she didn't ramble about getting married…_

_CaptainAwesome: what's your point?_

_F.A.P: well you're not seriously thinking about getting married are you_

_CaptainAwesome: no_

_F.A.P: and you defiantly don't want her to ramble about having kids_

_CaptainAwesome: …_

_Geek: *GASP* Jess is pregnant!_

_CaptainAwesome: NO YOU IDIOT! I just mean, it won't be so bad in the future._

_Geek: If we have one_

_F.A.P: we have one, not much of one, believe me *shifty eyes*_

_CaptainAwesome: *rolls eyes*_

_Geek: don't even say it._

_CaptainAwesome: yeah, you're just tempting me to murder your great great great great great great great great great grandfather_

_F.A.P: LOL_

_Geek: he's not joking_

_CaptainAwesome: *death glare at Connor* I am joking Matt… why would I go thought so much trouble just to kill you…_

_Geek: *Hides from Becker* LOL_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome: Hi, babes._

_PinkyBubbles: hi guys. Hils, I told them._

_Geek: Hils? …_

_PinkyBubbles: OH NO! I DIDN'T! OH, BECKER I'M SORRY!_

_CaptainAwesome: Jess its ok_

_PinkyBubbles: No, it's not. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you._

_CaptainAwesome: Jess they were going to find out anyway_

_PinkyBubbles: No, Becker. I sorry… I have to, sorry_

_CaptainAwesome: Jess don't!_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed out_

_Geek: so what is you name?_

_CaptainAwesome: HILARY!_

_F.A.P: that's not a big deal my old girlfriend's brothers name was Hilary_

_CaptainAwesome: *death glare at Connor*_

_F.A.P: *death glare at Connor*_

_Geek: …_

_Geek has just signed out_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_PinkyBubbles: I've calmed down now._

_CaptainAwesome: that's good, I'm glad you're ok_

_F.A.P: Yeah, my old girlfriend's brothers name was Hilary_

_PinkyBubbles: thanks_

_CaptainAwesome: bye Matt. See you later, Jess._

_F.A.P has signed out_

_PinkyBubbles: Bye Hilary. (*K*)_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed out_

_CaptainAwesome:* sighs*_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed out_

**Thanks for reading, there will be more. Please review.**


	5. Meetings

**Authors notes: HELLO! Still looking for virtual actions (*SH*) (*S*) (*K*) (*H5*). As requested I have added some Lester into this one! Hope you enjoy it. :D**

Jess sat up straight in her chair and pretended to be listening. She was in a boring A.R.C meeting, listening to someone tell her the rules of being out in the field. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T EVEN GO IN THE FIELD… well not intentionally" she thought to herself.

She decided to go on to MSN. She had her laptop there so she could take notes, but she quickly decided that notes weren't necessary.

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_Geek has just signed in_

_F.A.P has just signed in_

_PinkyBubbles: hi *fed up*_

_Geek: meeting?_

_PinkyBubbles: yup_

_CaptainAwesome: don't worry you'll be out of there soon_

_Geek: why weren't we invited?_

_PinkyBubbles: I will gladly switch places with you_

_Geek: no way! I just mean, we're the ones in the field_

_F.A.P: oh, yeah guys forgot to mention… we have a meeting tomorrow._

_CaptainAwesome: that's why Connor._

_Geek: oops I jinxed it_

_PinkyBubbles: *giggles*_

_CaptainAwesome: even when I can't hear you, your laugh is cute._

_F.A.P: I haven't known Becker for long but this defiantly isn't him._

_Lizard: yeah but he's not aggressive either and look what he did to Connor._

_Geek: love does strange things to you._

_Lizard: yup_

_PinkyBubbles: we're here you know._

_CaptainAwesome: I do feel sorry for you though Jess, the person has started talking about anomaly science_

_PinkyBubbles: uhh, I know. Wait! How do you know?_

_Geek: "smile, you're on CCTV" LOL_

_PinkyBubbles: ha. Can you see me waving?_

_CaptainAwesome: yea_

_PinkyBubbles: can you see the weird spinning ornament thing in the middle of the table?_

_Lizard: yes_

_PinkyBubbles: can you see that bold guy picking his nose_

_Geek: I CAN NOW! HA_

_Lizard: that's gross_

_CaptainAwesome: its ok he's got a tissue now_

_PinkyBubbles: actually, from what I can see, it's the man in front's shirt_

_Lizard: EWW!_

_Geek: UHH, THAT'S GROSS_

_CaptainAwesome: wait what's that?_

_F.A.P: OMG! Jess Lester is staring at you… look busy! _

_ has just signed in_

_: ahh, Ms Parker, what do you think you're doing_

_Geek: oh, come on, Lester. You can't seriously tell me you aren't bored_

_: well, for once in your life you are right_

_Lizard: so you're not mad?_

_: no, this meeting is so boring._

_Lizard: Hey, Lester, can you see that guy picking his nose_

_: Yes Abigail, I can._

_F.A.P: so can we go on MSN in our meeting_

_: … I am giving your meeting_

_CaptainAwesome: that's a no then_

_: so what are you all talking about?_

_Lizard: erm… umm… we were talking about how lovey-dovey Jess and Becker are._

_: and why would that be_

_Geek: because they're in love_

_: so when are you planning on telling each other about this?_

_CaptainAwesome: actually, Lester, we have be dating for 4 months now_

_PinkyBubbles: yeah we are moving in together next Saturday_

_: and when were you planning on telling me about this_

_CaptainAwesome: *shrugs* well, you were never interested and we didn't want it to intervene with our work_

_: unlike the Geek and the Lizard over there, who are always having fights_

_CaptainAwesome: very unprofessional._

_Lizard: (can see why he got a pay rise) yes, very unprofessional._

_PinkyBubbles: actually my boyfriend got a pay rise for being tough and strong and… *sighs*_

_Lizard: …beating up my boyfriend_

_PinkyBubbles: yeah. Luv u, hils._

_F.A.P: see, what we were talking about Lester, lovey-dovey._

_ has just signed out_

_Geek: where did Lester go?_

_PinkyBubbles: dunno check the screen?_

_CaptainAwesome: Jess… the meeting has ended._

_PinkyBubbles: oh_

_PinkyBubbles has just signed out_

Jess made her way to the CCTV room intent on finding her friends.

"Ok how long did you know the meeting was over" she said tapping her foot on the floor.

"10 minutes" Becker replied looking at the floor.

"And how long was the meeting over" She said sounding more frustrated, but still a smile on her face.

They were about to reply when Jess' pocket buzzed. Lester had texted her.

_At least 20 minutes the meeting was over- _

Having Lester answer her question had spooked the team and they were all franticly looking round to find where Lester was hiding. When they stopped they burst out laughing, until Jess' pocket vibrated again. They immediately stopped laughing and stared at Jess.

_I don't know what you're laughing at; GET BACK TO WORK- ._

The room went into fits of laughter again, before deciding to go back to their jobs. Hoping that it would please their creepy boss.

**Ok, a little weird and we never will know how Lester knew. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	6. Pubs and Trouble

**Author's notes: Ok, First, I think this counts as a late update so sorry; I HATE GEOGRAPHY HOMEWORK! I also know that there's not much virtual in this chapter, but I really want to move the story forward slightly so this is what I'm doing. I also now this has a lot of FLUFF, but .Squirrel is watching horror movies and needs something very far from scary so she can actually sleep tonight. Still looking for more virtuals (*?*)**

Virtual interruptions

_Geek has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_Geek: hi, wuut?_

_CaptainAwesome: huh?_

_Geek: what u up to? Basically what are you up to?_

_CaptainAwesome: Typing to you._

_Geek: oh ha-ha. Without the clever remarks._

_CaptainAwesome: I'm eating chocolate biscuits, dancing round like a maniac to Olly Murs and having a great time with my gorgeous girlfriend._

_Geek: really that type of music_

_CaptainAwesome: Jess' favourite and it's not as bad as I thought it would be._

_Geek: you're lucky_

_CaptainAwesome: you and Abby don't do this sort of stuff then._

_Geek: no, she's not in to that sort of thing._

_CaptainAwesome: 1 second Connor_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed out_

_Geek: what_

_Geek: Becker_

_Geek: huhhh?_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_Geek: what was that about?_

_CaptainAwesome: nothing_

_Geek: Jess?_

_CaptainAwesome: yup_

_Geek: but you said it was nothing_

_CaptainAwesome: yea. Oh wait I've gotta go._

_Geek: why_

_CaptainAwesome: … reasons._

_CaptainAwesome has just signed out_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_Lizard: Connor, what are you doing._

_Geek: just was talking to Becker._

_Lizard: oh, where is he now._

_Geek: he just signed out, for "reasons" including Jess._

_Lizard: Connor. Head. Gutter._

_Geek: Abby, I would think no such thing._

_Lizard: Lol. They're so much happier no they have moved in together._

_Geek: yeah, I haven't seen him like this since Sarah died._

_Lizard: yeah and then come "the fights"_

_Geek: I'm so glad we're past that stage_

_Lizard: yeah. Connor did you remember to feed Rex this morning?_

_Geek: …_

_Geek has just signed out_

_Lizard: anyone gonna sign in… anybody… bored now._

_Lizard has just signed out_

Several hours later, Becker, Connor and Matt had decided to go round Jess and Becker's for a beer which left the girls doing nothing. Abby realised that they hadn't gone out for a while and thought it would be a good idea to go to the pub. Jess and Emily didn't think the same since Emily was still trying to fit in and Jess was used to Becker protecting her every time a guy tried to chat her up.

After a lot of convincing from Abby, the girls made their way to the nearest pub and soon found themselves not having such a bad time after all.

"Thanks Abby, this is really great." Jess said still laughing for no reason.

"Yeah and I've learnt loads about this stuff now" Emily agreed. As they said it a group of seemingly drunk lads walked in.

"Oh no. This can't be good. Oh wait!" Abby said an idea coming to mind. "This is a great way to try out those pick up line comebacks, just remember what I taught you."

One of the boys downed the rest off his beer and walked straight up to Emily. Emily turned to Abby worriedly but Abby just winked in encouragement.

"Hey baby" he said grinning "did it hurt when you fell out of heaven"

"Not nearly as much as when you hit planet rejection" Emily replied confidently, when he walked away, Emily turned to Abby and said "I did it, I did it!"

"Yeah you did" she said giving her a high five (Abby was still pleased that Emily had learnt to high five) "Oops Jess, ones looking your way."

"Hi, what's it like being the most beautiful girl at the bar" he said, looking quite proud of himself.

"What's it like being the biggest liar in the world" Jess said not even looking up from her drink.

"Don't be like that, it's true. You know, would go through anything for you." Apparently he didn't quite get the message.

"Great" Jess said with a grin. Abby was in shock; Jess would never give up, go for a guy like that or cheat on Becker. "… How about you start with the door."

"Now that was a good one Jess" Abby said as Jess high fived them both. Jess was so giddy she didn't even notice her phone go off. "Jess, phone."

_You having a good time? Abby text Connor saying you went to the pub- Becker :)_

_YEAH it's been great; people keep trying to chat us up LOL- Jess :D_

_Oh, are you going to be ok- Becker :/_

_Nah, I'm fine. Abby's taught us loads of comebacks- Jess :D_

_Ok, have fun (*K*)- Becker :D_

Jess smiled, she loved how protective Becker was of her. I was really cute, even she thought that. Her smile faded as a group of girls made their way into the pub. Jess knew who they were. They used to go to her school, they also used to bully her. They got all the boys she liked and still weren't content to leave her alone, in Jess' school they were the popular chavs and Jess was they little nerdy girl who liked computers._ This is going to be hell when they see me. Although I'm the smart one who works for the government, the one with the tough, handsome, ex-military boyfriend with the guns. This could be fun. _Jess thought to herself.

"I'm just going to call Becker, I'll be back in a minute" Jess told Abby and Emily. She took out her phone and dialled a very familiar number.

"Hi Becker" she said cheerfully.

"_Hi Jess is everything ok, do you want me to pick you up?"_ Becker said sounding worried

"Becker, everything is fine. I just need a favour"

"_Should I be worried?"_

"Very… just, please, say you'll do it"

"… _Yes, ok. What do you need?"_

Jess explained to Becker about everything and put on her best upset voice for extra effect when she was telling him about her past. Becker agreed and Jess thought he actually sounded excited about the plan, which wasn't surprising, she had seen what he did to anyone who hurt her.

When she got back to where she was sat she saw that Abby and Emily had been driven from their seats by the girls.

"Hey! We were sat there." Jess yelled, trying not to sound scared.

"Gals look it's that little nerd from secondary school." The oldest one scoffed "what are you gonna do about it?" she was dressed all in black and had pink hair spiked up at the sides. Jess remembered her as the leader, wherever she went the others followed like a pack of sheep. The one sat to her right had similar green hair and was dressed in baggy jeans and a silver top. The two sat behind her were dressed and looked exactly the same and Jess remembered them as the twins, they rarely did any of the dirty work but would be pleased to mouth of at Jess. The one to the left of the leader was dressed in skinny jeans and a hoodie; she was the one who locked Jess in a storage cupboard for 4 hours.

"I wouldn't say that when you see her boyfriend" Abby said coming up and placing a hand on Jess' shoulder.

"Oh really. I'm surprised she managed to get a boyfriend." The twins spat.

"Yeah my boyfriend could beet yours up any time" the leader said again.

"You wanna bet" Jess said gesturing over to where Becker had just walked in.

They had taken one look at Becker and Jess could see their faces drop.

"Oh hi Becker, there's some people I would like you to meet."

"Ahh, yes I think you've told me about them before. The time you got locked in a storage cupboard" Becker said, trying to sound like him and Jess hadn't planned the whole thing. The girls opened and closed their mouth a couple of times before one of their phones went off. The chavs took this as an excuse and scurried off.

"Another time we were interrupted by a phone" Becker said bluntly.

"Is it going to have the same outcome" Jess giggled. Becker gave her a puzzled look but before he could ask the question Jess kissed him. They stayed like that before they realised that Abby and Emily were still there and were now staring at them.

"LOL" Emily said, a smile spreading across her face.

**So? I will put more of the others in the next one; I just wanted to try this one out. Please review.**


	7. anniversarys and cliffhangers

**Authors notes: Hello! Sorry for the later update; I was working on other stories and I had the worst disease ever- Writers block! Just wait 'til I find out which one of you gave it to me! Anyway hope you like it. I'm almost at chapter 8 and I promised I would add in a surprise then. ENJOY!**

_Geek has just signed in_

_Lizard has just signed in_

_F.A.P has just signed in_

_Geek: signed in first_

_Lizard: where's Jess and Becker?_

_Geek: HEY! Don't change the subject, I WON!_

_Lizard: seriously they haven't missed a chat session since the first time they signed in; a year exactly_

_F.A.P: well if that's true then it must be their anniversary today._

_Geek: I won… _

_Lizard: yeah well it's boring without them and we need another girl if we are gonna talk about them._

_Geek: why_

_Lizard: because otherwise I'm outnumbered and the guys are always biased about relationships._

_F.A.P: NO FAIR!_

_Geek: so does that mean we aren't gonna talk about them :'(_

_Lizard: No. It means I'm calling jenny._

_JenJen has just signed in_

_F.A.P: looks like you don't have to._

_JenJen: what… doesn't matter. Do you know where Jess is? Our parents are looking for her._

_Geek: it's Jess and Becker's anniversary._

_JenJen: that's what I was worried about._

_Lizard: what's wrong?_

_JenJen: her parents don't want her to be dating "someone like Becker"._

_Geek: THAT'S TERRIBLE!_

_JenJen: they've been trying to force her into dating some snob!_

_F.A.P: gotta go, Emily read about being forced into it and has gone off crying saying that it's not fair._

_JenJen: huh?_

_F.A.P: bad memories! Emily says she doesn't want what happened to her; happening to Jess._

_F.A.P has just signed out_

_Lizard: they can't legally do that to her._

_JenJen: no but you haven't met our family._

_Geek: ?_

_JenJen: they will make her life hell and then they will say that she doesn't deserve to be her daughter._

_Lizard: how do you know?_

_JenJen: the same happened to me when I dumped my fiancé for nick._

_Geek: how did that go?_

_JenJen: I was ok, but Jess is still only young and it will be worse on her especially when they hear about the… wait I've said too much._

_Lizard: the what._

_Geek: yeah spill._

_JenJen: if they haven't told you, then it's their choice. They aren't to sure about it yet._

_Lizard: come on jenny!_

_JenJen: ok… umm… no!_

_Geek: NOT FAIR!_

_JenJen: just, whatever you do, they must not find Jess._

_Lizard: I promise._

_Geek: ok._

_JenJen: you better move fast! You have to get there before Jess' family do._

_Geek: why._

_JenJen: because Jess can't let them into her house… and they can't find out._

_JenJen: I have to go, just please get there! I can't stall our family for long… they've just left! QUICK!_

_JenJen has just signed out_

_Geek: Abby, get your coat._

Jess was sat on the sofa with Becker having the time of her life. All they had done that day was laugh, joke around and kiss. Jess heard a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes, but reluctantly got up.

"Back in a minute" she said kissing Becker on the nose and watching as he went cross eyed. She smiled to herself and walked to the door.

Jess pulled open the first lock…

She turned the handle…

And opened the door…

**Ha ha! I am evil but don't worry; I will start writing the next chapter now. Just to warn you the next chapter will have a cliff-hanger too, but I have already wrote chapter 9 in advance. (How long chapter 8 I post it, is up to me *evil laugh*)**


	8. Fights and Familys

**Author's notes: Hi! I'm bored of being evil, so here is the next chapter. Again, sorry for the cliff-hanger.**

Jess stood there, shocked. Standing in front of her was the snob her parents wanted her to date, victor.

"What are you doing here?" Jess yelled. "I told you! I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Now Jessica!" He said grabbing her wrist "You belong with me"

"NO! Let go" she screamed. As soon as Becker saw what was happening, he was at Jess' side pulling her away from victor. His plan was to get her to safety and then beat up the snob. But as soon as Jess was behind him, victor was in the room following them. Becker moved Jess to the side and swung a punch at victor, it hit him square in the nose.

He went to push Becker, but Becker was too quick and moved out the way and victor pushed Jess instead. Jess flew into the table, toppling backwards and then landing with the table on her stomach. Becker had had enough. He grabbed victor by the shirt and throw the closed window. Victor landed on his back in a bush, a shower of glass following him.

Becker turned to see Abby and Connor standing there next to Jess' parents. Jess. Becker spun around to see Jess squirming and wriggling, desperately trying to get out. Then a thought hit her and she stopped suddenly.

"Oh my god, Becker!" she said, placing a hand on her bruised belly, her eyes filling with tears. "What about the baby!"

"The what!" Abby and Connor yelled, at the same time.

10 minutes later, Jess and Becker were in the hospital, Jess lead in the hospital bed.

"Becker, I will explain to Connor and Abby, c-can you get a doctor. I-I just want to know if-if the baby i-i-is…" Jess said, busting into tears.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. I'll find a nurse now, try not to think about the fight and just explain the situation to Connor and Abby." Becker said, placing a kiss on Jess' forehead and walking off.

5 minutes later and Becker came back to see Jess, Connor and Abby all laughing. Becker was still wondering how he was going to tell her.

Jess saw him and her face dropped.

"Becker, look, just tell me, please." She said, as Becker came to sit at her side, lacing his fingers with hers.

**I was just going to leave it here on a cliff-hanger, but if I do that, you would probably try and kill me. So on with the story.**

"Becker is the baby alive." Jess whispered, her voice wobbling slightly.

"Babies" Becker said.

"What." Jess said staring into his eyes with shock.

"Jess, we have twins."

Jess practically leaped off the bed, flinging her arms around Becker's neck. "This is amazing" she said, her eyes full of happy tears and her smile brighter than ever. They pulled Connor and Abby into a group hug. "You guys are going to be aunts and uncles!"

"Now we have to tell Matt and Emily." Becker said with a grin.

Jess rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine you can tell them, I did tell these two. Oh! But that also means you have to tell Lester." She was now grinning too.

"I don't care; I'm gonna be a dad" Becker smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

***grinning* Are you happy now? You just wait until the next chapter; you won't stop grinning after that! Please review, I need at least 45 reviews in total by chapter 10. If I beat that then I will add in chapter 11.**


	9. ORANGE?

**Authors notes: hello! Thank you all for the great reviews!**

_PinkyBubbles has just signed in_

_CaptainAwesome has just signed in_

_PinkyBubbles: yay finally something to do._

_CaptainAwesome: maternity leave boring?_

_PinkyBubbles: very! Doesn't matter, we've got the scan tomorrow! Could you get the time off?_

_CaptainAwesome: yep, I mentioned it to Lester and he gave me the day off._

_PinkyBubbles: the whole day!_

_CaptainAwesome: yeah! Of course! Lester said he doesn't mind. He's been different since we announced the babies._

_PinkyBubbles: LOL! By the way, are we going to find out if they are boys, girls or one of each?_

_CaptainAwesome: I'm not sure; don't you want it to be a surprise?_

**OK. So should I keep it a surprise? Yup!**

_PinkyBubbles: ummm, ok! A surprise! I do love surprises!_

Later that day and Becker was bringing Connor and Abby round to see Jess. Connor and Abby had missed having the bubbly field co-coordinator. Before they got there Becker stopped the car and went into a shop, Connor and Abby were surprised to see what he brought out with him.

"Whoa! How much did you get! Wait is that ORANGE!" Connor said a little too loudly.

"Yeah, Jess is having cravings. Although even I thought it was a bit strange at first." Becker smiled, giving the 25 boxes of chocolate orange to Abby and the other 33 to Connor.

They got back to the flat and Jess immediately tried to get up to hug Becker. Having failed, she stuck her arms out and Becker had to lean down to hug her. Soon they were all sat down with a chocolate orange each, Becker was surprised she was willing to share them, laughing and joking. When suddenly, Jess squealed.

"What is it, are you ok, is it the baby?" Becker said, getting very paranoid.

"They kicked! They kicked! Well, one of them kicked" Jess paused and jumped again "and there's the other! Becker it's amazing."

Becker and the others didn't hesitate, quickly placing a hand on her bump.

"You're right, it's brilliant!" Becker said pulling Jess in to kiss him. Connor and Abby immediately moved away, deciding to give the couple some space. After all, if they were good to them now; they might get to name the kids, although Abby thought that was very unlikely.


	10. Flashbacks and A Family

**Author's notes: hello! It's finally here! Get ready, because this is the second to last chapter! Chapter 11 may take some time to come up. Because it's the last chapter I've decided that it's going to be really long! Well, enjoy this story while it lasts!**

Jess screamed again. Becker knew she was screaming for a good enough reason, but he still felt like he needed to protect her. She screamed again, Becker took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be ok, just think of them and it will all be ok." Becker whispered in her ear.

-Flashback-

_Jess stared at the screen, in shock. There in front of her was the image of two tiny babies and they were inside her!_

"_It's incredible" Jess said, almost breaking into happy tears._

_Becker squeezed her hand "I love you" he said, actually crying._

-End flashback-

Jess remembered showing the pictures of the scan to the team. That and Abby and Connor announcing that they were getting married had added up to make that day one of the best in her life.

-Flashback-

_Abby and Connor walked through the door, Jess was hoping for a quiet evening, but then she saw that they had chocolate oranges. And lots of them._

"_Connor, Abby! It's great to see you!" loosely translated as 'give me the damn chocolate'. As if they had read her mind they gave her a box and then Jess decided that they should be able to have one, too._

"_So have you thought of any names" Connor started the conversation._

"_Nah, we've decided that we are going to leave it until the babies are born." Becker answered, seeing that Jess had a mouth crammed full of chocolate orange._

"_Aww. So are you… erm… gonna get married or, you know, anything?" Connor asked, mentally slapping himself as he said it._

"_No, it was kind of always my dream to have my kids at my wedding. I thought it would be really sweet, but never happen. When I found out that I was pregnant, I had another chance at living the dream." Jess sighed and turned to Becker "But you know that whenever you ask me, I will say yes."_

"_Really?" Becker said._

"_Becker, you could have asked me to marry you even before we were dating and I would have said yes. I would have thought it was weird, but I would have said yes." Jess said, planting a kiss on Becker's cheek._ _Soon they were all sat down with another chocolate orange each, Becker was surprised she was willing to share them, laughing and joking. When suddenly, Jess squealed._

-End flashback-

Jess remembered that that was the first time the baby kicked. "_Do it for them." _Jess thought again, screaming. Jess remembered when they had told Lester. Even though Becker was supposed to do it, Jess couldn't help but watch the look on Lester's face.

-Flashback-

_Becker walked into Lester's office._

"_Umm, Lester? Do you have a minute?" Becker said, he already felt nervous, he fought dinosaurs and he was scared to tell his boss about his pregnant girlfriend._

"_It's about Jess" Becker said._

"_Well that's good, because she's standing right behind you." Lester said bluntly. Becker turned to see Jess leant against the wall, smirking._

"_Umm, this is awkward, so I'm just gonna come out and say it…"_

"_I haven't got all day, captain." Lester sighed, rolling his eyes._

"_Jess is pregnant with twins!" Lester's face actually fell. Lester, who never showed emotion, was in complete shock._

"… _I… Err?" Lester opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "Congratulations, I suppose."_

"_Sir" Becker nodded following Jess out the room. Becker turned and gave Jess a high-five before they went their separate ways._

-End flashback-

Jess cried out again, Becker squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on, you can do it." Becker half whispered.

And Becker. Jess remembered when she told Becker that he was going to be a dad.

-Flashback-

"_Becker, stop!" Jess exclaimed, rolling around on the floor. Never get in a tickle fight with Becker, you can't win… HE'S NOT TICKLISH! Becker, seeing that he had defeated his opponent, picked Jess off the floor and plopped her on the sofa. Jess' giggling died down and the realisation hit her, she couldn't put it off any longer._

"_Becker there's something I need to tell you." Jess said. The look on her face told him that she was serious._

"_Ok" Becker half asked. _

"_It's about you and me and…" Jess never got to finish her sentence._

"_Jess, please don't break up with me" Becker begged._

"_Becker, I'm not breaking up with you" Jess giggled as Becker's face turned red. "I… I'm… I mean…"_

"_Yeah" Becker whispered taking her hand._

"_I'm pregnant" Jess saw the look of shock on Becker's face, she closed her eyes, expecting the worse._

_But the worse never came. Without warning Jess was swooped off the sofa and into Becker's arms, spinning round and round and round._

"_Jess. This. Is. INCREDIBLE! It's amazing, wow!" Becker laughed pulling her into a hug. Jess grinned._

-End flashback-

With a final push, the screaming stopped and all that was left was two faint crying sounds.

"Jess look, look. A boy and a girl" Becker exclaimed. Jess opened her eyes and was passed the girl. She looked to her left to see Becker holding the boy. Becker turned and grinned at her.

"Wow, Becker… just, wow!" Jess sighed; the twins had stopped crying and were now gazing up at the couple.

"Just got to name them now" Becker laughed.

Jess looked at him for a while then down at the twins. "Danny and Sarah."

"Huh?"

"Yep, little Danny and Sarah Becker" Jess smiled at the grin spreading on Becker's face. Just then the rest of the team walked in.

"Guys, this is Danny and this is Sarah!" Becker said excitedly. Jess was grinning now too.

"Our family" Jess whispered, as Becker leant down to kiss her.

**There you go! The twins! I know; there was absolutely no virtual in that one, but it was for a good cause. So, one more chapter then! Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**


	11. Interuptions and an ending

**Author's notes: Sorry for the late update, DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! Well, on with the story. It's not very long, because I decided that I would make chapter 11, chapter 1 of the new story.**

Becker stared at the bundle in his arms. His Daughter was now asleep in his arms and his son was in the arms of his girlfriend. Jess.

She looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking; the rest of their lives in front of them. They looked at the clock; 1:00pm.

Jess shuffled over to allow Becker to lie down on the bed next to her. Becker pulled the laptop onto his lap and then opened it to see the 3 grinning faces of Connor, Abby and Matt.

"_Aww! Look at them Connor! So cute… I want one, please Connor, please!" _Abby begged her boyfriend.

"Thanks, guys. We'll be able to take them home soon." Becker said, his eyes not leaving the sleeping form of his son.

"_Well don't take too long" _Connor said, almost as eager as Abby._ "Aww, Becker! He looks just like you." _Connor pointed to the baby Becker was holding.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU DIMWIT!" Becker half yelled.

"_No, I meant the one Jess has holding" _Connor recovered quickly._ "The one you're holding looks like Jess…"_

"_..But she has Becker's eyes" _Abby interrupted, still grinning over the babies.

"…_And the one Jess is holding, what little hair it has, looks like Becker's!" _Matt finished, now completely in baby trance with Abby.

Becker rolled his eyes at the pair before turning to Jess. "I love you Jess and I always will. I promise I will help to take care of the twins and I will always be…"

"Awwwwwwww!" Connor interrupted.

Jess giggled. "Just the way it started, being interrupted by Connor"

"HEY…" Connor's voice got silenced as Becker slammed the lid of the laptop down.

"Huh, works just as well as taking the batteries out." Becker laughed before turning to kiss Jess. "Lol"

"Love you too Becker. And Danny and Sarah."

**Thank you to all my reviewers and especially my regular reviewers: cabbage ninja, cooper 101, .Squirrel, kickarora, Nattkitten14, Whatever-the-weather and many, many more. It means so much and I'm glad that you have liked it.**

_**By the way! Cabbage Ninja, we haven't spoken in ages and you aren't replying to my messages. I'm starting to think I've done something wrong and I don't know what!... THAT'S WHY I'M DEDICATING THE WHOLE OF THE SEQUEL TO HER.**_


End file.
